levelpalacefandomcom-20200214-history
The Monolith
The Monolith, stylized as "ＴＨＥ ＭＯＮＯＬＩＴＨ," is a several-contributor tag level, or "Mega Tag," hosted and published by Popthatcorn14 in August 2017, made for Super Mario Flash 2. BrokenAce is credited with the original idea of the level and also compiled the level's code out of the separately-submitted sections; in addition to Popthatcorn14 and BrokenAce, who both created their own sections of the level itself, 25 users created sections of the level. The level is often described as involving 28 users, and while it does have 28 sections, LazorCozmic5 created both the twelfth and thirteenth sections of the level, so such a description is not entirely accurate. It was designed to celebrate the 10-year anniversary of SMF and is the largest known Mega Tag in Super Mario Flash's existence, both in terms of level length and number of contributing users. Each user's section is 16 tiles horizontally and, with few exceptions, 300 tiles vertically in size. Due to LazorCozmic5 creating both the level's twelfth and thirteenth sections, there are 28 such sections in the level, resulting in a total size of 16 tiles horizontally and 8,631 tiles vertically. The level has its own dedicated website, themonolithtag.weebly.com. The code of the whole level and the codes of the individual contributors' sections are available at the themonolith.weebly.com. Development History In January 2017, BrokenAce proposed the idea of commemorating the anniversary of Super Mario Flash, which originated in 2007, with a large Mega Tag with 40 users, large enough to surpass the length of Centrifugal Centennium and to celebrate Super Mario Flash's 10-year anniversary. Later on in the planning, he set up rules and a template everybody to use, and would later combine each separate section into a huge code. This was planned accordingly so each user could work on a section whenever they wanted. After hearing the news of a Mega Tag, Popthatcorn14, who had hosted two other Mega Tags in the past, offered to host the Mega Tag, but BrokenAce would still be responsible for receiving each sections' code and connecting each of them together. Not all of the planning went accordingly, however, and Popthatcorn14 eventually took control of the Mega Tag. He was able to get a total of 27 users, including himself and BrokenAce, to join in eight months. The idea shifted from being the longest level in length to a level of experienced and inexperienced users celebrating their favorite game's existence. The sections of the level are ordered alphabetically by the username of each sections' author, putting bananaramen, the author of the first secction, and Xaktratax, the author of the final section, in charge of certain tasks other users weren't capable of doing in their sections. Individual Contributors and Their Sections This section is incomplete. You can help Level Palace wiki by expanding it. The contributors of each section of the level, in order of each contributor's section's appearance in the level, include bananaramen, Blueyoshi0014, BrokenAce, camsb0326, chargingcircle, creator, dogng, FBS, IggyHopxD, Jack Mango, Jann75, LazorCozmic5, LordApoplexy, Luigibonus, MarioMaster7771, MasterKastylinos222, Orangetack, Parbounli, Popthatcorn14, Q22, qwertyquop, Retzorg, sm63ologist, TheXKhraken, TheZealotGamer, Plume 4.0, WJT, and Xaktratax. Each section is separated from the next by a 13-tile-high divider, which includes five platforms, four tiles wide and two tiles apart each, which can be jumped through but not dropped through. Between each platform within each divider is an arrow, pointing up, in the background. bananaramen's Section BlueYoshi0014's Section BrokenAce's Section Camsb032's Section chargingcircle's Section creator's Section dogng's Section FBS's Section IggyHopxD's Section Jack Mango's Section Jann75's Section LazorCozmic5's First Section LazorCozmic5's Second Section LordApoplexy's Section Luigibonus's Section MarioMaster7771's Section MasterKastylinos222's Section Orangetack's Section Parbounli's Section Popthatcorn14's Section Q22's Section qwertyquop's Section Retzorg's Section sm63ologists's Section The X Khraken's Section TheZealotGamer's Section Plume 4.0's Section WJT's Section Xaktratax's Section Trivia *The Monolith is the second-largest level known to exist for Super Mario Flash, including 133,776 tiles. It is second only to ZidaneZ's Centrifugal Centennium, which includes 2,496,000 tiles. *The Monolith is the only known Mega Tag with a vertical size of more than twelve tiles, or one screen. Other known Mega Tags are, instead of being one screen in width and several screens in height, one screen high and several screens in width. *Originally, it was planned for Brendan to post the level, but he turned the idea down and asked Popthatcorn14 to post it instead. *The Monolith took eight months to make, a longer time than Palavering Panoptic, a 25-user Mega Tag, also hosted by Popthatcorn14, which took seven months. *The 3 largest Mega Tags in level size, including The Monolith, have all been hosted by Popthatcorn14. Gameplay Footage Category:Mega-Tags Category:Levels